Forbid the Forbidden
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: After the lake had been restored to its natural state, all was back to normal. Or so it seems. Soulshine is just your typical late Riverclan warrior who likes to think of the impossible things. But what happens when she finds a strange, large fish always watching her from the lake? No major spoilers of books. OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I know I shouldn't be starting yet another story...but I'm kinda on a writer's block for my other stories for the time being...and I can never just leave an idea to be forgotten in my head, so I always just write it down and thus begins a new story xD I should seriously put most of my stories on hold and just finish at least ONE story first before moving on to the next one...I'll try to do that :/**

**Anyways, have an awesome prologue! :D**

Bubbles float up to the surface of the body of water and pop almost as soon as they reach the surface. Fish swim by in schools or alone here and there, some going up to the surface to get a bug or two. While others just simply float along as if they were tired or just simply trolling along to relax. None of the fish bothered each other, except for a few fish with teeth going after the smaller minnows to satisfy their hunger.

Something large briskly swam by a school of fish, startling them so that they had to dart towards a log that was half buried in the sand at the bottom, and headed for the surface. It slowed down once it was close before it's head bobbed up and it could breathe the air. It blinked it's bright blue eyes as it stared at the night sky filled with what seemed like more than a whole clan's worth of white specks called stars. And the largest speck, a full moon, shone brightly in the night, seeming to illuminate everything that wasn't hiding in shadows.

The creature stared up at the moon for the longest time before glancing around at its surroundings. The shores were pretty much deserted, and nothing stirred except the slight breeze that made the leaves and bushes rustle. The creature shivered slightly, from the cold or from being exposed to the air, it couldn't tell. It took one last glance at the night sky before diving back silently into the water's depths, swimming passed the disturbed school of fish again and apologizing to them before swimming off...

**Hmm...what is this creature? Who knows? XD I do, but that's besides the point lol plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	2. Foxtooth the SHORT-Tempered

**Ello everyone~ I'm back with another chapter! And this time it's an actual chapter and not a prologue xD I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors does not belong to me! My OCs, story, plot, designs, awesome pool in the fantasy world...wait, what? Anyways, they belong to me!**

"Soul…"

The black, grey, and white she-cat stirred but did nothing else.

"Soulshine."

Soulshine mumbled something inaudible under her breath as she tried to keep her eyes closed and continue her dream in her mind. It had been a good dream, right up until that voice started to call her name. Why were they trying to disturb her anyway? Surely it wasn't morning yet.

"Soulshine!"

The she-cat's blue eyes snapped open and she lifted her head to stare wide-eyed at the ginger tom in front of her. "What? What's going on?"

The tom gave an irritated hiss as he lashed his short tail behind him. "Don't you remember," he asked sternly, an edge to his tone. "You're supposed to join my hunting patrol this morning!"

Soulshine blinked a few times, as if to soak up this information, before quickly scrambling to her paws. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had slept in," she apologized, flattening her ears slightly.

The ginger tom glared at her for a few moments before swiftly turning and stomping out of the warriors' den. "Mouse-brain," he hissed over his shoulder. "Next time don't sleep in!"

Soulshine stared after him for a moment before shaking out her fur. "You're the bee-brain," she mumbled before exiting the den and padding across the camp. She had problems with sleeping in ever since just before she became an apprentice. She was late for the apprentice ceremony, she was late for patrols, and sometimes she was even late for the departure of the group that would be going to the gatherings. It wasn't really her fault, it was just something that had become a habit at one point. And now she was known for always being late for things.

"Soulshine!"

She paused and turned her head to see her dark gray tabby friend bound up to her. She smiled at the small medicine cat. "Good morning, Willowshine."

"You slept in again, didn't you?" Willowshine teased as she glanced over at the patrol waiting for her friend. "Foxtooth was pacing a hole in front of the camp entrance the whole time you were asleep. I thought he was going to dig his own grave."

Soulshine let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"You know, once you see his short tail, he's not really that intimidating!" Willowshine let out her own _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Soulshine!"

"I won't keep you any longer. Foxtooth might have both of our pelts if his patrol doesn't leave soon," Willowshine purred, giving her friend's shoulder a flick with the tip of her tail. "Good luck on your hunt."

"Thanks." Soulshine smiled before bounding over to the impatient tom and his patrol that consisted of three cats. That wasn't including the ginger tom and herself. "I'm ready," she announced as she came up beside an apprentice in the patrol.

Foxtooth huffed, "Finally, let's go." He turned with a lash of his short tail and exited the camp, with his patrol close behind him.

**Damn, Foxtooth's a dick, ain't he? But that short tail of his can really make you think twice about him XD But then, he might claw you for laughing lol Oh well. He's my OC too, but not Willowshine. Willowshine belongs to the Hunters x3 And yeah, Soul and Willow are both close friends :3**

**Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	3. Large Fish Survived The Drain?

**Back with another chapter! :D Enjoy~**

******Disclaimer: Warriors does not belong to me! My OCs, story, plot, designs, awesome pool in the fantasy world...wait, what? Anyways, they belong to me!**

The five cats had split up in the area near the lake to look for the streams that contained fish. Fish, being the only prey that Riverclan will eat, sustained the clan because of how big the fish were that the cats were catching. Unless there was a prey shortage, like when the beavers tried to drain the lake, the clan was fed well.

Soulshine often wondered how the fish had felt when they were dying off in the lake when it had been draining. Of course, it was mouse-brained to think prey thought anything. It was just a thought, right? She often wondered many things, things that weren't relevant in the way that the clans thought and lived. As long as she didn't voice these thoughts, she wouldn't get any trouble from the other cats about her absurd thinking.

Shaking off these thoughts, Soulshine stared out across the glistening lake with shining eyes. She loved to just stare at the water as the sun reflected off of the surface. She briefly wondered what other type of animals lived in the lake besides the fish, but she pushed the thought away as quickly as it had crossed her mind. She padded down the small slope and across the sandy shore towards the lake. She stopped at the edge and let the water lap around her forepaws. She breathed in the scent of the fresh, cool air that the lake brought before letting it out as a peaceful sigh. She loved the cool air that the lake brought, it felt nice as the small breeze blew through her fur.

_SPLASH!_

Soulshine's blue eyes snapped open as she glanced around the lake's surface for whatever had made the big splash. Was it the twolegs? No, there weren't any nearby on the shore line or in their boats. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a large fish tail slapping against the water's surface a few fox-lengths in front of her, making another big splash and spraying water droplets everywhere. She blinked a few times as she stared at where the fish tail had disappeared underwater.

_What was that? I've never seen any fish that size before! How had it survived The Drain?_

"The Drain" was what Soulshine had started calling the event when the beavers drained the lake of all its water. She didn't know fish could even grow to that size, or even how it had survived. Maybe one of the fish that had survived had grown to that size recently? She shook that thought away. It took time for fish to grow, and she doubted that a fish had grown that big in such a short amount of time.

_Fox-dung! I still have to catch some fish or Foxtooth will claw my fur off._

Soulshine took one last glance at the peaceful surface of the lake before turning and bounding into the undergrowth to go find the nearest stream. She didn't want to get in trouble for daydreaming and not catching prey for the clan. It would have been the biggest mistake ever. She found the stream she was looking for and crouched down beside the water, staring intently into the clear surface. A flicker of silver swam by slowly and she skillfully flashed her paw into the water, successfully scooping out a nice-sized fish. She dropped it on the bank and gave it the kill-bite before scooping out another fish, doing the same to it. Satisfied with her catch, she grabbed them by the tails and began to carefully drag them with her as she padded away to go meet up with her patrol.

**Hmm...what kind of big fish lurks within the lake's depths? Soulshine would like to find out. But will she? And how will she find out?**

**Im sorry for the short chapters lol but I just like the idea of leaving you guys with cliffhanger and stuff xD besides, I just didn't want to write the next part in this chapter .**

**Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	4. Friendship Problems and Catfish?

**Aaaand, I'm back with another chapter to FtF as well! I just finished this chappie right now and thought I should post it for ya XD I personally like where this story is going so far, but that's just me. You might or might not like it, but that's your own opinion :P**

**Enjoy~**

The rest of day had pretty much gone by without any problems. No casualties, no injuring or illnesses, no battles, no border arguments. It was pretty much a normal day. And Soulshine was glad for this. She was able to give a nursery queen one of the fish she had caught, and ate the other one in peace, sharing it with Willowshine. After eating, they started grooming before Willowshine had to go back to her medicine cat duties, leaving her friend to bask in a corner of the clearing by herself.

Soulshine lay peacefully on her belly as she basked in a quiet corner of the camp, her tail flicking every now and then. The soft pad of paws drawing near arose her from her doze and she opened one blue eye. A silver tom stopped in front of her, looking calm and slightly nervous as his striped tail flicked behind him. His amber eyes avoided her gaze, but flicked towards her every few seconds. She lifted her head.

"May I join you?" He asked softly, glancing at her for a moment to see her reaction.

"Sure, Minnowrush," Soulshine said before setting her head back down.

Minnowrush gave a smile before laying down beside her, only a mouse-length away from having their fur touch. He was slightly turned away from her as he found everything else more interesting to look. Though, occasionally, he did peek over at her to see her resting peacefully.

"Was there something you needed?" Soulshine asked calmly, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Uh...I just…" Minnowrush fumbled with his words, unsure of what to say to that question. "...wanted to be near you…"

Soulshine opened her eyes at this and lifted her head. She shifted her gaze to the tom and saw that he was purposely avoiding her gaze with his head turned. Her calm tail began to flick about as she stared at the back of his head. "You've been avoiding me purposefully for a while, always finding an excuse to be away from me. Now you want to be near me?" Her nostrils flared as she breathed hard through her nose, a seething anger rising within her that was not normal at all. "We used to always play and train together, and then you decide to shut me out like I'm some sort of piece of crow-food," she hissed softly.

Minnowrush turned his gaze to her, his amber eyes wide with guilt. "I...I didn't mean to make you feel that way...I just-"

"Didn't mean to make me feel that way?" She echoed, rudely interrupting him. "For the love of Starclan, Minnowrush, make up your mind!" She pushed herself to her paws and towered over him, making him shrink into his fur with fright. "Are we friends or are we not?" Without waiting for an answer, leaving the tom with an open mouth, Soulshine stomped away with a lashing tail and entered the warriors' den, climbing into her nest and curling up so that her back was to the entrance.

Any cat could tell she was peeved, and no cat wanted to mess with her. Last time she was angry, she nearly turned a border-crosser into crow-food. She was normally a rational cat, but once something gets on her nerves, the cats better scatter. Stones will be turned and the fur will fly.

* * *

Soulshine opened her eyes with a frustrated sniff and lifted her head. It was dark so it was easy to tell that Silverpelt had awoken. She could just make out the pelts of the other cats illuminated by the moonlight, and she narrowed her eyes when she spotted Minnowrush's pelt rise and fall with his steady breathing, indicating he was asleep. Not wanting to disturb her clanmates, she got up and quietly exited the den. She knew she had overreacted with Minnowrush, but it was too late now. If she felt like it, she'd apologize to him during the day.

Feeling restless, she decided to go out for a midnight hunt. She told the guarding she-cat at the camp entrance that she was going out and padded silently through the undergrowth towards the lake. That was the one place she was able to think in peace without being disturbed. She padded onto the shore of the lake and stopped at the water' sedge, allowing the water to gently lap at her paws. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose, letting it out as a heavy sigh as she lashed her tail slowly from side to side before it grew still, the tip flicking ever so slightly. She thought about what had happened earlier as she stared at the glinting stars above.

She had good reason to be angry at Minnowrush. Ever since they had started to play together as kits, they had been best friends. They trained together as apprentices and often spent their time together when they had free time. But, a few moons before their warriors' ceremony, he had completely stopped talking and spending time with her. He avoided her at every turn and always found an excuse to not go on a patrol or cross paths with her. She often wondered what had happened to bring this change in their relationship. Had she done something wrong? Said something offending? What had she done wrong? She couldn't remember anything that might have lead to the end of their friendship.

Just thinking about it made her tail lash and she flattened her ears as she tried to calm herself down again. Her ears perked up at the change of sound to the water lapping against the shore. Normally one wouldn't notice such a thing, but she had gotten used to hearing the waves that the sounds had become engraved into her ears. It was almost natural to her. A sudden splash made her flinch, fur bristling at the shock of the sudden sound, and opened her eyes wide. She glanced around at the water, and noticed the body of a cat laying half out of the water and half in the water a few fox-lengths down the shore towards the Windclan border. The cat was half-turned to her and watched her with curious bright blue eyes.

Soulshine blinked as she stared back, but a little nervously. Her tail-tip flicked back and forth slightly and she turned her head slightly. But she noticed something. Why wasn't the cat getting out of the water right away? Even Riverclan cats don't stay in the water that long. She stalked over to him slowly. "Uh, hello," she said, a bit unsurely. "Aren't you, um, going to get out of the lake?"

The black and brown tom blinked at her confusedly as he lifted his head from the sand, tilting his head curiously. "Why would I do that?" He asked, completely curious.

Soulshine stopped in her tracks a few tail-lengths from him. "Uh...because you're fur will get sodden?"

"It will?" The tom lifted his front leg and stared at the fur that was being weighed down with water. "Oh," he blinked as he set his leg back down in the sand. "Well, my fur is always sodden."

"You must really love the water."

"I live in the water."

Soulshine blinked at the bluntness in his tone. "You liv-...!" She gasped softly when she saw a large fish dark blue tail rise out of the water just behind the tom and sway in the air, almost as if it were wagging slowly. She realized then that the fish tail was actually...attached...to his body. And she realized just how different of a cat his upper body was. His ears were extremely long and skinny, almost like a rabbit's, and he had large webbed paws. And his lower body...well, it was a fish tail. He had no back legs or hind quarters, it was just a really long and large fish tail.

"Like what you see?" The tom smirked as he waved his tail high above his head, before letting his lay on top of his head.

Soulshine blinked in surprise and glanced away shyly. "Uh...wha-what are you?" She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"I am from Merclan."

**Hmm. Another clan huh? Interesting. And yes, if you hadn't guess, he _is_ a mercat. I personally like his design x3 If ya don't really like the idea of where this story is going, then you don't have to read it. I won't bore you with my story.**

**Anywayz, plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


End file.
